danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות פרארה
משכן הקהילה, בית הכנסת והמוזיאון ה יהודי via Mazzini 95 44100 Ferrara Tel. +39 0532247004 Fax +39 0532247004 e-mail: comebraicafe@ferraraonline.it thumb|ימין|335 px פרארה היא עיר בת 133,214 נפש (2007) בירת נפה הנושאת את שמה ונמצאת בצפון מזרח מחוז אמיליה-רומאניה. *הכיכר המרכזית - ויקישיתוף העיר האידאלית במאה ה-15 וה-16 פרארה, בתקופת הרנסנס הייתה פרארה מרכז תרבותי ואמנותי שמשך אליו אישים חשובים: פיירו דלה פרנצ 'סקה, יאקופו בליני ואנדריאה מאנטנה, האדריכל שעטר את ארמונות של בית אסטה שליטי העיר. התפיסה ההומניסטית של העיר האידיאל 'התעורר לחיים כאן בשכונות שנבנו על ידי 1492 ואילך Biagio רוזטי על פי עקרונות חדשים של פרספקטיבה. השלמת הפרויקט הזה סימנה את לידתה של תכנון העיר המודרנית והשפיע הפיתוח הבאים שלה. ערש תרבות עולמית בשנת 1995 סווגו אונסק"ו את המרכז היסטורי של העיר בתור אתר מורשת עולמית: "... דוגמא טובה של עיר מתוכננת ברנסאנס כי הצליח לשמור על שלמות המרכז ההיסטורי". פרארה הוא אחד בירות של הרנסאנס כאשר בית "אסטה " השאיר בעקבותיו שרידים בלתי מחיק כגון גנים שאין להעריכו להפוך אותה לאחת הערים ה"ירוקות" באירופה, בעוד קולנוע, ספרות, תערוכות אמנות מודרנית של האוניברסיטה מה הם להשאיר אותו בחיים באינטנסיביות כמו תושביה היומי ללכת על זה על האופניים שלהם בשנת 1999 הושלמה ההכרה של העיר בעוד קריטריונים נוספים: * קריטריון (III): מגורים דוכסי אסטה של דלתא פו להמחיש את השפעת התרבות על הרנסנס בנוף הטבעי באופן חריג. * קריטריון (V): דלתא פו הוא יוצא דופן בנוף התרבותי אשר מתוכנן שומרת בצורתה המקורית במידה יוצאת דופן יהדות פרארה [Ebraico.jpg|200px|thumb|ימין|הגיטו [http://www.panoramio.com/photo/1231 המקור ]] 200px|thumb|ימין|בית הכנסת - המקור:ויקישיתוף 200px|thumb|ימין|בית הכנסת - המקור:אתר העיריה יהדות פרארה נחשבת לאחת הקהילות הקטנות באיטליה. היא מונה קרוב ל-50 איש. במבנה הקהילה שוכן בית הכנסת, המוזיאון היהודי ומשרדי הקהילה. בעיר מתוכנן מוזיאון ראשי לזכר שואת יהדות איטליה תחילתה של ההתיישבות היהודית בעיר היתה במאה ה-11 בצלאל רות, תולדות היהודים באיטליה, הוצאת מסדה, תל אביב1962 . במאה ה-13 ידוע על חכמים שחיו בעיר. הידיעה המוסמכת על קיום קהילה יהודית היא היא צו משנת 1275, המבטיח הגנה ליהודים, עקב התועלת שהם מביאים. במקביל הוקמו על-ידי היהודים מוסדות למתן הלוואות. בשנת 1300 - 1310 האנקיזיציה הענישה יהודים מתושבי העיר, בינהם רופא בשם בונאוונטורה. על מעמדם בעיר תעיד העובדה כי משורר חצר בשם פרנצ'סקו די-ואנוצו פירסם בשנת 1376 חרוזים בגנות היהודים. במאה ה-15 הייתה הקהילה היהודית אחת החשובות והפעילות באיטליה כולה . הוקס בה גם בית דפוס. בשנת 1492 מגורשי ספרד מצאו מקלט בעיר ובשנת 1553 הגיעו אליה פליטים ממרכז אירופה. כאשר עברה השליטה על העיר ל"מדינת האפיפיור" הורע מצב היהודים והם רוכזו בגאטו וחויבו לשאת אות קלון. במאה ה-18 חי בעיר הרב והרופא יצחק למפרונטי - מחבר האנציקלופדיה "פחת יצחק". בשנת 1859 הוענקו ליהודים זכויות מלאות. בית הכנסת והמוזיאון היהודי בית הכנסת והמוזיאון היהודי נמצאים ב:via Mazzini, מרכזה של העיר בימי הביניים. הרחוב היה חלק מהגטו היהודי בו נאלצו היהודים לחיות בין השנים 1627 עד 1859. בית הכנסת בקומה הראשונה של הבניין ניתן לבקר בשלושה בתי כנסת: נוסח אשכנז, נוסח איטליאני ולפי נוסח יהודי פאנו (Fano) - עיר סמוכה - האחרון עדין פעיל. לבית הכנסת האיטלקי יש אולם גדול ולכן הוא משמש לאירועי תרבות. בית הכנסת בנוח אשכנז הוא מרשים ביופיו ומשמש לתפילה בימי החגים. קירותיו מעוטרים טיח לייחס Gaetano Davia, אשר עשה גם של קישוטים של תיאטרו Comunale די פרארה. הגלריה שוחזרו לאחרונה, כולל חלון ראווה של הערך טקסטיל עתיק בסדר. המוזיאון thumb|ימין|200px|מתוך אתר המוזיאון * אתר המוזיאון המבנה המשמש את הקהילה לצרכיה נרכש בשנת 1485, על-ידי בנקאי עשיר מרומא, סר סמואל מאלי (Ser Samuel Melli). המבנה שמור היטב ונמצאים בו בתי הכנסת:האחד, קטן יותר בנוסח אשכנז ומפואר יותר בנוסח איטליאני, משרדי הקהילה ומקווה טהרה. המוזיאון היהודי של פרארה, תופסת כרגע ארבעה חדרים בקומה העליונה של הבניין של הכנסת. בחדר הראשון מוצגים פריטים מתקופת מתקופות שונות, מסודרים סריקה של מנהגים שונים של החיים הדתי של הפולחן היהודי: עם ע רלוונטיות מסוים יכול לצפות ייצור של צלחת כסף יקר בולט, מסודרים לטקס של Pidi ע N (כופר של בכור) ואת ההגדרה של המילה עם קבוצה של חפצים ובגדים לרך הנולד. חלון ראווה, מחזיק אחד עם חותמות מיוחדות אשר היהודים פרארה סימנה את הקברים, כדי למנוע מעשי שוד של גוויות (עבור, ככל הנראה, את תיאטרון אנטומי, Universit א). בצד ימין ט מחדש בית כנסת קטן עם ריהוט עתיק, כולל ספסל במאה החמש עשרה ו ע N AR (ארון), צבעוני מגולפות הקהילה א Cento, עכשיו נעלם. בחדר השני, המרכז של שמונה חלונות, אובייקטים מקושרים מוצגים החגיגות של חג כל כך הרבה-א. משני צדי החדר, האובייקטים מסווגים בעיקר כסף, זה עבור רוב עטר ש ע ה (כתר), רימונים (טיפ) ו Tasim (קרמיקה) נהגו לקשט את הלחמניות של החוק כאשר הם הנמסרים ע לא כדי לדווח על אוסף של הדלת קופסה (וצלחת), מנורה כי חירות עדיין בוער בבית המקדש בחג החנוכה של א. הכניסה של האולם, בקיר השמאלי, עומד הייצוג של הסדר (ערב פסקואלה), עבודות גרפיקה מעורבת על ידי עמנואל לוצאטי. החדרים שלישי ורביעי האולם הרביעי מציג אובייקטים ומסמכים שחלקם לא פורסם, אשר ממחישים להעיד החיים היהודי במיוחד בפרארה, מן העבר הרחוק ועד ימינו, עם הדגשת מגרשים משמעותי בהיסטוריה של איטליה באירופה. נחשפים מהדורות המקורי, המאה הי"ח, העבודה של הרופא והתלמוד פרארה Isacco Lampronti . שני ספרים בהוצאת Abraham Usque, אחת המדפסות הגדולה של פרארה בתקופת הרנסנס. סיכום אתרים יהודיים * Ferrara http://ww3.comune.fe.it/museoebraico/museoebraico_e.htm Jewish community museum located in a 15th century building in the heart of the former Ghetto that still houses two active synagogues. Via Mazzini 95 Ferrara * MEIS: National Museum of Italian Judaism and the Shoah (Museo Nazionale dell’Ebraismo Italiano e della Shoah) National museum under development in a former prison building dating from 1912. piazza del Municipio, 2 I-44121 Ferrara המקור jewish-heritage-europe.eu/italy/cultural-instititions-jewish-museums הגן של פינצי קונטיני פירסומה של העיר בא מספרו של ג'ורג'ו באסאני הגן של פינצי קונטיני. הספר מתאר את חייה של משפחה יהודיה בורגנית בעיר בתקופה השואה. הוא מתאראת העיר ותושביה לפני עליית הפאשיזם לשלטון והתקרבות מלחמת העולם השנייה. במרכז העלילה, המבוססת על דמויות אמיתיות, עומדת משפחת פינצי-קונטיני העשירה והמתבדלת מאחורי חומות ארמונה. המשפחה נשלחה למחנות ההשמדה. ראו גם על העיר בויקיפדיה העברית קישורים חיצוניים * אתר העיר * אתר הקהילה היהודית - בעברית * סיור ברובע היהודי Si parte da Piazza Travaglio per raggiungerne l'entrata e seguirne le strade fino ad arrivare in Via Mazzini. Da qui, attraversando la zona est dell'Addizione Erculea, si arriva nella quieta Via Vigne e da questa alle Mura Est, dove, oltre alle fortificazioni conservate sulla sinistra, si può intravvedere sulla destra un altro luogo della religiosità ebraica a Ferrara: l'antico cimitero. 200px|thumb|left|מיקום בית הקברות העתיק * Sinagoghe e museo ebraico di Ferrara - הויקיפדיה האיטלקית * Ghetto di Ferrara - הויקיפדיה האיטלקית * העולם האבוד של יהודי פרארה ספר תורה שהודפס בפרארה בשפה הספרדית thumb|650px|מרכז מאוסף הספריה הלאומית תמונות מסיור בשנת 2012 Sinagogue of frrara58.JPG| בבית הכנסת Ferrara cimiterio.PNG|בית הקברות Synagogue of ferrara 56.JPG|בית הכנסת Synagogue of ferrara 09.JPG|בית הכנסת Aron hakosesh ferrara 1.JPG| ארון הקודש Remember of rabbino fano.JPG| זכרון לרב פאנו Remember of holocast 01.JPG| זכרון לשואה הערות שוליים ] קטגוריה:יהדות פרארה קטגוריה:אתרי מורשת עולמית